Desdaro
Desdaro is a former Revolutionary Commander who was once one of the biggest threats to the World Goverment until he left his position in the Revolutionarys and had been recruited to to join the Marines as he offered it himself as of that he became a Marine until he got his rank of Vice Admiral. Yet it is unknown why the Goverment accepted him to join them as he was a large threat to them at first. Apearance Desdaro has the most unusual eyes as he is depicated by many people, His right eye it red with what apears to be three tomoes on it going in a wheel-like rotation, His left eye is silver colored and has a few circle rings around the pupil making it have psycho-like apearance, He is always seen wearing a mask on his face which looks like a combination of both his unusual eyes as it is orange colored with circle rings around it with a dot in the middle of the head which is apparantly reptesenting the pupil, It has three tomoes like his right eye two tomoes being the eye holes and a third one being drawn on the forhead. He wears a pair of black robes that have a duster-like apearance, He wears black pants, A belt sash, Black gloves and a purple bandanna that tapers off down to his back. He is always seen with a large war fan that as a chain attached to the tip of the staff that attaches itself to the back of Desdaro's robes. Personality Desdaro is seen as a calm and silent type of person, Not talking alot to others nor to himself as he is depicated as a calm yet deadly opponent wielding a powerfull yet unamed Devil Fruit that once he activates he acts in a more sadistic and cruel manner to others yet keeps himself calm. There were also some stories about him in his former days as a Revolutionary in which he is depicated as" a cruel and heartless man with no intention for others", Either he was or wasnt truly that he was that way is currently unknown as he apears to have lost the personality he had once when he was a Revolutionary through some unknown means. Yet Desdaro does show some evil and sadistic, Being merciless to other people who he finds a menace to his Job, He also apears to be very ruthless to others brutally injuring them without holding back. Desdaro shows that he has some honor serving for the Goverment even though he was once a Revolutionary who are trying to bring down the Goverment, Thus he is seen as a complex figure firstly wanting to help take down the Goverment but then serves it and is honored doing so. He also apears to care about the other marines soldiers as seen when he tried to defend a marine soldier when he fought Magarani D Grim blocking his scythe from killing a wounded marine. Abilities And Powers Swordmanship Desdaro is sometimes seen wielding a sword with him yet his swordsmanship level isnt all known for he was only seen using it rarely, In the times he is seen using them he was able of cutting solid steel with ease and cause large air thrusts as well. Hand to Hand Combat Desdaro apears to be extremely skilled in unarmed combat countering several enemies with ease hitting there pressure points or other sensitive to hits in the body as he was seen hitting enemies and stopping there movements by either hitting them in certain areas of the muscles. He also apears to be skilled in martial arts as he was seen giving powerfull blows to his enemies very quickly, He can lift his upper body and send powerfull kicks together at his enemies greatly damaging them, Desdaro has shown incredible skills against his enemies. Desdaro's most amazing skill in unarmed combat is his way of quickly countering and enemy attack by literaly laying on his back, And sending a kick to his enemy greatly damaging them, He can also cause alot of damage to a person with merely one finger in similar way to the Rokushiki move Shigan but with the difference that he doesnt pierce his enemies body but instead simply damages it greatly without showing any visible damage on the outside. Physical Strength The level of Desdaro's strength isnt all known yet it is shown to be superhuman as he was seen easily breaking stone with his bare hands with ease, Throwing and lifting enemies throwing them to far away distances. Agility Desdaro apears to be extremely fast as he is able of quickly dodging a cannonball heading towards him as he also reacted to it on time, That shows great reflexes as he nearly reacted to something incredibly fast such as a laser from a Pacifista when it was incredibly near reaching him he evaded it with ease. He was seen having a great amount of stamina as he is able of continueing on fighting for an incredibly long time that would seem impossible for a normal human, He was seen using many acrobatic moves on the area near him quickly swinging onto anything he could use to evade an attack from his enemy. Endurance Desdaro has incredible endurance as has able of enduring the pain of being sliced in half as for the fact that even though his devil fruit heals a wound like that it still keeps the pain on his body so it means that Desdaro has great endurance beyong a normal human because he was still bale of fighting against Grim even when feeling that tremendous pain. Weapons Desdaro doesnt carry a specific weapon as he apears to have skills with many weapons except firearms which he was never seen using, The weapons that he was seen using were swords, chains, axes, knives etc, In other words he can use many weapons that are used for melee combat The weapon that he is seen carrying in all times is his large war fan even though it hasnt shown many combat capabilities except for sending extremely powerfull air thrusts that can apparantly rival and sometimes even overpower the air thrusts sent by Magarani D Grim's scythe, Which is known to be his most powerfull type of attacks. Devil Fruit Unamed Devil Fruit Desdaro has eaten an unamed Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to create a red colored shield which can protect from nearly any attack that hits him, The shield can become small in which its a little larger than Desdaro and in a shape of a dome which can become invisible through time, But can yet become visible if Desdaro uses the shields powers or if the shield gets hit, The true form of Desdaro's shield is an upper body of a human that has one head and two faces from the sides along with four arms, He can make zigzag shaped blades apear from one hand from each side of the humanoid shield that can slice through nearly anything even diamond itself, Desdaro has shown the ability to partically make parts of the shield true form apear from different parts of his body and that he can also turn into the shield itself or partically yet he can do it for a short amount of time, When he fully turns into the shield itself his wounds heal faster than usual and can even heal life threatning wounds such as being sliced in half. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Coming Soon.... Trivia Desdaro's apearance is based on Tobi from Naruto Shipudden Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral